The Eagle & The Lion
by bellastrange51
Summary: Oliver Wood and Roger Davies have had a closeted relationship since their 6th year. After the war, they finally come out.
1. Creme Brulee

**December 24****th**** 2003**

**11:00 pm**

It was a relief to finally tell people the truth. The truth about himself, and his love for his fiancé was finally out. People were rather shocked, but respectable. Roger was always with girls in school, so it made sense being confusing. He just didn't want to be openly gay as a teenager.

But he wasn't a boy anymore. He was a grow man with a high post in the ministry, while his lover was a professional quidditch player.

As he grilled the chicken on the stove, the door slammed open. His lover looked half-dead, worn out and dirty. Roger watched him throw his body onto the couch and groan in pain.

"Tough day?" he asked, flipping over the chicken.

"Yes," he replied in a strained voice. "I hit my head on the pole…it was humiliating and painful."

Roger put a spell on the chicken to cook itself. He made his way over to his fiancé, looking over his body.

"How'd you manage to hit the pole during a practice?"

"Daydreaming," he replied, winking.

"Oh," Roger smiled, "About someone special?"

"Just a _Goody-Tushu Ravenclaw_."

Roger gave him a peck on the cheek. Sitting on the edge of the couch, he gently brushed his fingers through his lover's thick brown hair.

"I've also prepared some crème brulee," he said. "It'll cheer you up."

His lover rolled his eyes. He sat up slowly while his back cracked loudly.

"You need to see a healer," Roger commented. "Let's get you an appointment."

"No," he replied, "Puddlemere will take me off for a month."

Though Roger didn't totally agree, he let it go. It was clear of how annoyed his partner already was, and he didn't want to make it worse.

"At least have some dinner then." He stood up and started to head back to the kitchen.

"Or just the crème brulee…"

"Dinner first," said Roger, "then you can have dessert."

His fiancé thought for a moment, until a cunning grin appeared on his face.

"On one condition," he shouted, for Roger was now in the other room.

"Yes?" Roger asked while sprinkling the spice on the chicken.

"I want dessert after my dessert!" He got up slowly from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Roger looked at him through the doorframe with an amused expression.

"Is it a deal?"

"Yes Oliver, it's a deal," Roger chuckled. "Now eat."

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hello!**_

_**This a new fic idea I had…and a brand new ship! The next chapter should be up soon. Please read and review!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Bellastrange51.**_


	2. New Career

**The Next Day**

**Early Morning**

Roger woke up to his alarm. Oliver stayed sound asleep, which left a dilemma: Roger was trapped in his arms.

"Always cuddling," he muttered, gently removing his lover's arms from around his waist.

Slowly getting up from the bed, he yawned loudly. This job at the ministry was grueling. All the studying at Hogwarts just caused more challenging job offers.

Roger took a quick shower, and then cast himself dry. Before getting dressed, he gave Oliver a peck on the nose.

His fiancé slowly opened his eyes. Roger smiled at him, and Oliver gave a sleepy smile back.

"I'm surprised you're not still hard after last night."

"You are disgusting," Roger answered, rolling his eyes.

**30 Minutes Later…**

After arriving at his floor, Roger proceeded to his office. Of course, however, it was hailing. He quickly casted two spells: one to stop the precipitation and the other to clean the office.

Just as he was about to sit down, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Roger asked, still standing beside his desk.

The person to walk in was quite a surprise.

"Mr. Davies," said the familiar old woman.

"Professor McGonagall," he replied. There was an obvious shock in his voice.

"I hope I am not disrupting your work." She nodded to the giant stack of parchment on his desk.

"No," he answered. "No of course not. Please sit. What can I do for you?"

McGonagall sat in the chair across, while Roger sat down at his desk.

"Quite frankly," she began, "Professor Binns has decided to retire."

Roger seemed rather shocked with this as well. Apparently, some ghosts retired.

"I recall your excellent academics in his class, as well as your enthusiasm." She gave a small, respectful smile. "And you are doing rather well in the Historical Artifacts Department."

Roger nodded. It was clear what she was getting at. He knew immediately that he would take the job.

"Would you be willing—"

"Yes!" Roger replied.

"I was going to say, _'would you be willing to fill his place'_."

"I would love to, professor."

"I will see you at Hogwarts two weeks before term begins."

"Excellent."

**9 Hours Later**

When Roger got home that night, Oliver was already there. He was on the couch reading the Daily Prophet.

"How was it?" Oliver muttered, half paying attention to his fiancé.

"I quit," he answered cheerfully.

"_Quit?"_ Oliver jeered. _"You quit?"_

"Relax," he chuckled, sitting down in the nearby armchair. "I'm the new History of Magic Professor."

Oliver was thrilled to hear the news. The scheduling would allow Roger to see twice as many of his games. It would also give them a lot more _time _together.

"We should go for a ride," Oliver requested.

Roger grinned and nodded.

Upon finishing their supper, they then headed out on their broomsticks. Roger, being a bit rusty since Hogwarts, didn't quite keep up, which made Oliver enjoy the ride even more.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hi,**_

_**I hope more people decide to read and review this story. Just so you know, this is rated T for future sexual contact. Also, I hope you all have an excellent weekend. Please Review!**_

_**~bellastrange51**_


End file.
